freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story (FNaF2)/@comment-71.30.108.125-20141122174734
So my theory is that A. this is a prequel B. The phone guy is trying to cover up the romours of the five murdered children during the game. so that means that the murders to place before (or right after) your first night as the gaurd C. The phone guy says something about a party that jeremey has to attend to make sure THE ANIMOTRONICS DON'T HARM ANYONE. He was also told to stay VERY CLOSE to the animotronics. D. For the custom night you are not playing as Jeremey but this would obviously happen because he was moved to the day shift. E. the paper at the end of night 6 says that they would eventually try to reopen but with a much smaller buget and with the old animotronics explaining why the animotronics in the first game don't look exactly the same as they did in the second also explaining why foxy looks the way he does in the 1st one (because they didn't have enough money to repair him compleatly). so my guess is that a murderer lured and killed five kids in the pizzeria BUT DID NOT stuff them in the suits. he did this by using the golden freddy suit that phone guy said they had in the back. The spirits of the the children then went on to haunt the TOY animomtronics. after this happened the haunted animotronics started 'malfunctioning' at night and the security gaurd before you in the second game asks to move to the day shift. so after you are hired the police start to put the pieces of the case of the five missing children together and start investigating. as this goes on the animotronics start acting more (for the lack of a better word) agressive towards the adults and staff and still act friendly towards the kids (due to them being murdered by an adult (most possibly a staff member) and being kids when killed). As the nights go on they get more agressive towards you (due to you being a staff member). And on the sixth night you are told by phone guy that you have been moved to day shift and are told to stay VERY close to the animotronics. the next day Jeremey goes to work he stays near one of the animotronics. the animotronic 'malfuctions' and bites jeremey taking of his frontal lobe (also this couldn't have been any of the old animotronics because they would have been in the Parts and Services room so it had to be one of the toy animotronics). This event was then labeled as the bite of '87. That was then the final straw and the restruant was then closed. the toy animotronics were then destroyed, the last destroyed was the marionette. the marionette seeing that he and the others would be destroyed then gave the five children 'new life' by having them haunt the old animotronics which were to be used if the pizzeria was ever opened again. eventually the place did open back up but with a smaller building and a lower buget (explaining why you have a limited amount of power at night as you are running on a backup generator. this also explains why the animotronic suits don't look as good as the once did). Que the first game. And now with the old animotronic haunted by the children they now want you (Mike Shmidt) to suffer by stuffing you in a suit. so yeah. thats my theory. If I missed anything tell me.